Portable battery powered devices that are WiFi enabled are now commonplace including cellular telephones, tablet computers and other devices. Users rely on such devices for business and personal communications, but are sometimes limited by the battery life of such devices. Since WiFi communication circuitry is a significant drain on the batteries of such devices, it is desirable to minimize the power consumed by WiFi circuitry so as to extend battery life to the extent possible.
Therefore, a need exists for controlling WiFi communication circuitry in a manner than minimizes unnecessary power consumption.